1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved truckable, water born barge system and more particularly pertains to securing a plurality of barges with high efficiency connectors and improved load absorption and distribution.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of barges of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. Previously, U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,892 to Rochfort disclosed a barge system devised having a plurality of barges in rectilinear configuration. Each barge included plates to define an upper periphery and a lower periphery. Tubes were provided around the upper and lower peripheries, and a plurality of vertically disposed recesses was formed in side, front and rear plates. A plurality of connectors was provided with each connector including a post and upper and lower ends. The lower ends included a downwardly facing inverted U-shaped member with a first portion of the lower end positioned upon a lower tube of one barge and a laterally disposed second portion positioned upon an adjacent lower tube of an adjacent barge. An upwardly facing U-shaped member on upper ends each were given a first portion positioned to receive an upper tube of one barge, and a laterally disposed second portion positioned to receive an adjacent upper tube of an adjacent barge. The barge system taught by Rochfort in '892 provided truckable barges capable of coupling together.
However, it has been recognized that a continuing need exists for a new and further improved barge system that can be used more efficiently while retaining the advantages of convenient and individually truckable barges. In this regard, the present invention provides high efficiency connectors and improved load absorption and distribution that reduce noise.